1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a gear catching for a shift transmission in a motor vehicle.
The invention is applicable to the construction of shift transmissions for vehicles and in order to allow the driver a clear sense of shifting in spite of extensive damping of the shifting, for example, by rubber elements.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Due to the construction of the outer shift transmission with push-pull cables and because of the increased damping by means of rubber elements, the driver does not have a clear sense of shifting, that is, the driver has no definite sense that a gear has been engaged. In order for the driver to have this feeling, it is necessary to arrange, in addition, a gear catching at the shift transmission.
European reference EP 0 702 172 A1 describes a gear catching using a spring-loaded pressure piece which moves relative to a contour and engages therewith. The pressure piece which forms a ball is tensioned by a spring and accordingly snaps into the contour. This solution is disadvantageous due to the large quantity of individual parts which are not arranged directly at the shift lever. In addition, it is necessary to provide intermediate elements which are subject to tolerances and play and therefore do not allow the driver to perceive the catching in a clear manner.
German reference DE 196 23 093 A1 describes a gear catching for a shift transmission in vehicles comprising a shift lever, a bearing and positioning stops, wherein a catch hoop is mounted so as to be rotatable about the bearing of the shift lever and the positioning stops. The catch hoop is formed of two spring elements with catch contours. The spacing between the spring elements is adapted to the diameter of the shift lever in such a way that the friction of the shift lever is low. While this solution allows the driver a good sense of shifting, it comprises a series of individual parts which interact with one another and the assembly of the individual parts increases costs.